The host twilight
by Harliestar
Summary: Bella is the hosts Jared's sister. She gets caught by souls and. Well youll have to read find out


**Bella's Jared's sister from the host. She runs and meets the Cullen's. **

**twilight and host belong to S.M**

_**BPOV**_

" do you have to go" i asked tiredly

" yes who else is going to get food" he shot to me

" just please come back with those eyes" i warned

" ok i will" he said " here take this" he added taking off his tags good luck charms

" really i promise ill give them back .here take mine and will find each other if any thing happens " i said handing mine into his hand

He left and i got my iPod went to my room put on basket ball short that were Jared's my t shirt worn out converse and Jared's tags . I sat on my bed and listened to Radioactive by imaginary dragons

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flags, dye my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We paint it red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

I heard the door slam and voices

" we know your in there come out" one said

" we wont hurt you"

i grabbed my pack with a blanket,knife,food,clothes and gun and bullets and ran as fast as i could for a a few hours.

I hit something hard and saw the persons eyes were gold not a soul. I got up.

" Who are you" the person asked

" hi im Bella i haven't spoken to another human since this in 2 years" i said

" hi im Esme and why haven't you theres a high school here and everything" she said confused

" you don't know" i whispered louder i said " were is here?"

" forks washington" she replied

" i ran from phenix to forks in a few hours wow"

" come to my home and you can explain" she said i nodded

We walked back but it was hard i hadn't slept in days.

we got there she called her family down

"hello I'm carlisle Cullen this is my family My wife Esme my sons Edward emmett and jasper my daughters alice and Rosalie "

" nice to meet you and its good to see people i haven't spoken to anyone beside my brother in 2 years every since the souls came" i said relieved they all look confused

" you dont know what souls are" i asked they all nodded

" well our world has been invaded by an unseen enemy that takes over the minds of the human host while leaving the bodies intact. I was in phenix when i was 10 when this all started my brother was 13 our parent disappeared for a few weeks. They came back with iris eyes and were different. me and my brother left a month later because of it as part of the residence that was 5 years ago. Know mostly the whole earth is a host. My brother jared went to get food and clothes because we have to be sneaky if our eyes aren't iris orwe don't have a scar you are human. They came to the house i grabbed my bag with a knife,gun,food,water and clothes and have been running since and i came here.


End file.
